


Sweet Prosthesis

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sticky Sex, Toys, Xeno, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Bumblebee get to field test one of Carly's inventions. Everyone tops Spike, because that's how I like it.</p><p>Comments and criticism are welcome. Thanks to Minibotlove for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Prosthesis

Spike had seen something similar once, at a children’s science museum in his youth. A long, ungainly metal arm controlled by a pair of joysticks that the older and more patient kids could use to lift Xs and Os onto a large tic-tac-toe board. He smiled with a sort of nostalgia. Bumblebee next to him caught the expression, looked at him curiously, but Spike waved him off and held his hand. There would be time for that later. The demonstration was about to start.

Carly was seated in a chair a few mechanometers away from it, hands folded calmly in her lap. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, low bun, making space for the little network of electrodes that covered her head. The audience around her was a mixed group: Autobot scientists, robots who took an interest, or were obligated by their position to take an interest, and a handful of rare offworlders, human engineers and tech reporters whose curiosity was great enough to bring them to the space-boondocks.

Carly’s color was high, and she was smiling excitedly, although her eyes were still dim from sleep deprivation. Spike had known enough geniuses to recognize the surprised delight of one whose beloved project had managed to capture a genuinely interested audience. “The principles aren’t new,” she said. “At this point, it’s a question of learning to control it.” The robot arm swung slowly through its range of motion, rotating on its base and flexing its two hydraulic joints. The little pincer at the end opened and closed, clicking as the metal came together.

The claw lifted a marker from a table and, laboriously, began to scrawl, “Hello, world,” on a piece of butcher paper on the wall.

“Brainwave control offers improved flexibility and quicker response times compared to manual input. With further development, we’ll see human minds with sapient speed and intuition directing robot parts free of human frailty. The applications for rescue work are particularly exciting. Who knows?” She winked at the Prime. “We might get to pay you back for your help at that reactor fire.”

“Although hopefully not for some time,” Ultra Magnus said, a little nervously.

“Yeah,” said Rodimus, “If we’re careful, it could be a week before the next emergency. Maybe two.” He grinned and reached out to shake Carly’s hand. “Great work, Carl.” He laughed as he ended up shaking a metal claw instead.

She started disconnecting the electrodes, offering them out for volunteers and taking questions. Spike smiled, gladly shouldering his duty as a diplomat married to a hermit, shaking hands, answering questions, and with Bumblebee’s help, gently steering some of the more aggressive interviewers away from her.

***

Carly stretched her hands over her head as she entered their quarters, visibly relieved to be out of the crush of people. “Mm. That went as well as could have possibly been expected.”

Spike hugged her close and nuzzled her head. “You were great.”

Bumblebee sat on the floor to be closer to them. “And the Decepticons didn’t attack or anything.”

Carly laughed. “So that’s what, three significant events in a row that weren’t ruined by Galvatron? That’s got to be a record.” She set her cape across a desk chair and started unbuckling her boots.

“Three?” Spike frowned, trying to recall the other two. “There was the New Cycle ceremony... what else?”

“They broke ground on the hospital last month, no one attacked that,” Carly said as she tugged off her boots.

Bumblebee gently reached for the concealed zip of her jumpsuit. She was perfectly capable of undoing it herself, of course. He just liked undressing her. She held still for his ministrations, letting him cup her back with his big metal hand.

Spike watched them together, their touch, their play. The slide of her skin as she stepped out of the cloth, and stood in the camisole and full-cut briefs she favored when decorum didn’t demand actual clothing. “Yeah,” he said, “but there was that fiasco with the UN shuttle between then and the New Cycle.”

Carly nodded. “I’d forgotten that. So we’re two for two?”

“Yep.” He started undoing his own boots. Bumblebee gently picked him up and sat him in his lap.

“Here,” he said with a smile. “Let me.”

Spike blushed as he submitted to the big robot, letting himself be undressed like a doll.

“Well, good,” Carly said. She stretched backwards, arching her back and resting her hands on the desk behind her. “I’d hate to feel like we were tempting fate.”

She sat on the desk, one knee drawn up, chewing pensively on a fingertip. “You really think it went well?”

Spike smiled. “Yes. It went well. Everyone was impressed, no fights, no attacks. This could really be the start of something.”

Bumblebee hugged him and nodded in agreement. “Even that McChord guy didn’t have anything bad to say.”

Jason McChord wrote a widely reblogged column called The Tech Bitch. He was surprisingly affable in person.

Carly’s shoulders relaxed a little, soothed to hear such a positive assessment from her more socially adept bondmates.

Bumblebee rubbed gently along Spike’s shoulders, an aimless pattern of touch, possessive in its familiarity. “So what’s next with the brainwave gear? Getting into rescue work?”

Carly smiled, head tilted, eyes slightly down. “I... may not have shown _all_ my cards tonight. I’ve made one or two advances that weren’t quite ready to be revealed.”

“You sly raccoon, what’s up your sleeve?” Spike asked. That expression could mean one of a couple things. “Did you build some crazy super weapon?”

Carly chewed her lower lip pensively. “You could call it that.” She slipped down from the desk and opened the bottom drawer to take out a box.

Spike climbed out of Bumblebee’s lap to get a closer look. “Little small for a super weapon, isn’t it?”

Carly took the lid from the box and took out a tiny replica of an interface spike. It was perfect in detail – the long raised spine up the back, the rows of delicate ridges clustered under the head and at the midpoint of the shaft, the curved, gently pointed tip – but no more than ten inches long.

“Well, it’s not the size,” she said, watching Spike’s reaction. “It’s what you do with it.”

He reached out gingerly to touch it, and she passed it into his hands. She opened her case and started taking out the sensor cap, untangling it.

Bumblebee knelt down by Spike to get a closer look. “Nice work,” he said, running a finger down the shaft. Even the texture of the ridges was right. “Who modeled?”

“It’s a composite,” she said. “There’s more than enough reference files in the planetary database. Pictures, holograms, design specs... I even found the log of a debate about proportion between a pair of engineers. I mean, it took a while to piece it together into something useable, but once you have the basic structure down, the rest is almost a matter of taste.” She tucked a strand of hair back into her elastic and pulled the sensor cap onto her head.

“How long were you working on this?” Bumblebee asked, moving closer behind Spike, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling casually at his neck.

She shrugged and fiddled with a connector. “A while. I thought we could test it out tonight, see how it runs.” The cap placed to her satisfaction, she opened the bottom desk drawer and took out a familiar harness, sturdy black canvas and stainless steel. She removed the more pedestrian Earth-made strap-on from its place and buckled the straps around her legs and waist. She took the spike back from her bondmates and slid it into the harness, adjusting it until she was satisfied. There was a quiet whirr as the system came online.

“It looks good on you,” Bumblebee said.

“Thanks.” She took a step toward Spike and reached up to touch his cheek. His face was flushed, and he kept glancing down toward the toy between her legs. She kissed his cheek and pulled him down by the shoulder. He went where her hands guided him, kissing her breasts through the thin cloth. She clicked to him as she petted his hair, a bit of Cybertronian babytalk that had stuck in her vocabulary. He closed his eyes, submitting to the gentle touches, reaching out to caress her with his lips while his hands stayed meek and docile at his sides, just as he’d been trained.

Bumblebee stroked his back, strong metal hands gentle on the smooth organic skin. He shivered, bare skin showing goose bumps. He felt terribly vulnerable between them: Carly still in her underwear; Bumblebee covered in armor. He felt naked and exposed, with no means to cover his body or hide his growing arousal. “I- I feel a little underdressed,” he said.

“No, no,” Bumblebee murmured, lips against the back of Spike’s neck. “You look perfect.” He traced his nipple with the flat of one broad finger, making the little human cry out.

Carly watched them appreciatively. Spike looked so small under Bumblebee’s hands, so delicate. Her skin flushed warm with a kind of predatory hunger. She wanted to hold him down, claim his mouth, show him who he belonged to. “Let’s get you into bed, huh?” She tangled her fingers in his hair, coiling a lock around one.

He nodded, pressing his face close to her adoringly. He went quietly when Bumblebee picked him up to set him on their berth, used to being moved and handled.

“Good boy, Spiky,” Bumblebee said, rewarding him with a gentle kiss. Spike opened his mouth for him, tasting the familiar metallic tang of his lips. The robot settled in behind him to cup his ass in his hand.

Carly climbed onto the berth in front of him and gathered his head into her lap. Her thighs were soft and smooth against his cheek. She hugged him gently, and he could feel the ridges of her new spike pressed against his skin. He moaned, nuzzling at it to ask permission, aching to lick and taste.

“Pretty boy,” she murmured, almost to herself. She got distant, in a way, when they were together. Her focus turned inward. It had bothered him their first few times, how quiet she was. He’d wondered if he was doing something wrong, if he wasn’t keeping her interest. But now he took it as a good sign. A thrill rose in his chest at the thought of her using him for pleasure, and he wondered what was going on in that big brain of hers that was good enough to take her out of the room like that.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, guiding him closer.

He could hear the spike thrumming, a smaller, quieter sound than Bumblebee’s. The warm metal pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth, taking it in and licking at it gratefully, savoring the comforting taste of steel and sex.

She sighed, watching him intently. She rocked forward slowly, careful of his fragile mouth around the unyielding spike. He sucked like he was hungry, arms around her hips to steady himself.

Bumblebee traced the line of his spine, down to his thighs, the curve of his ass. He shivered at the touch, moaned around a mouthful of steel when Bee followed his fingers with his lips and lingered on the crest of his hip.

He felt big fingers spreading his legs. Bumblebee clicked soothingly to him, stroking and petting him. There was the familiar rattle as he shook the can of lubricant, the hiss of the spray. It was cold on his skin, and he rippled with goose bumps, arching up toward Bumblebee.

Bumblebee clicked softly, wrapping a hand around Spike’s waist to support him. “Easy now,” he murmured against his back. His warm hand was on his thighs now, spreading the slick lubricant. He reached up between his legs, and Spike clung tighter to Carly as he rocked against his hand.

Bee’s panel was hot against Spike’s ass, and he pressed up against it, rocking his hips and presenting his body. “You like that, huh?” Bee said.

Spike nodded, mouth too full of warm metal to do more than coo his agreement. He swayed in the robot’s hands, grinding against him and shimmying his shoulders. His body was taught, needy, aching with desire. He whimpered when he heard the familiar click of his mate’s panel opening and felt the gentle nudge of his spike between his thighs.

He sucked harder, taking comfort in the hard, unyielding metal. Carly purred softly. “You’re good at that,” she murmured. “But I know you’ve had practice.” His cock grew harder as she gripped his hair and started to move his head up and down the shaft. He opened his mouth wider to take her in. She was being gentle, careful of his fragile body. It made him nervous to think what would happen if she were rougher, but it was thrilling to think that she had the power to harm him and was restraining herself. He nuzzled her gratefully, and she stroked his head.

Bumblebee sprayed more of the lubricant on his spike. It had a strange, chemical smell to it, like many things on Cybertron. Like many things, it no longer seemed alien. Spike pressed his thighs together tightly as Bumblebee rocked forward, holding his spike snug between his slick legs. His cock ached when the hard, fine ridges rubbed at the sensitive skin over and over.

His breath quickened and his skin flushed hot. Being surrounded by so much strength, held and used for pleasure – he felt terribly vulnerable, terribly small.

Bumblebee leaned down, almost spooning him. He kissed his shoulder and purred. His lips were smooth, large, comfortably inhuman. “There’s a good boy... Nice and tight.”

Spike raised his ass and lowered his head, submitting to them willingly, making his body as easy to play with and use as he could.

“Give it faster, Spike,” Carly said, her voice calm even in arousal.

He moved faster up and down her shaft, eager to obey. She gripped his head to change the angle, and he followed her, picking up when she released him. He had to breathe deep when she pulled back, so he could take it as deep as she wanted when she thrust back in. He moved with her, catching her rhythm.

When she came, it was quiet- a soft breath, a stiffening of her legs. She’d never been very demonstrative, but it was so, so satisfying all the same. He was filled with the taste of steel, and his head was held in her lap, and the knowledge that he’d made her happy got him deep. He hoped she wouldn’t pull away, so he could keep the warm metal in his mouth. He almost purred when she relaxed against the pillow, leaving him in place and gently stroking his hair.

“Good boy, Spike,” she said.

He pressed his legs together tightly. Bee couldn’t be as rough with him as with another robot, and he wanted to make it good. He heard a sigh from behind him as Bee patted his ass, and he shivered at the sign of approval.

Bee bucked, his smooth thrusts turning erratic as he overloaded between Spike’s thighs. Spike could hear the high whirr of his cooling fans. Bumblebee knelt down over him, sheltering him on every side with his warm, solid body. It was dark here, and safe. Spike closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being protected and loved, a hairsbreadth from orgasm. He could feel Bumblebee’s spike rub against his slick thighs as it started to retract.

“You’re so pretty,” Bumblebee murmured against the back of his neck. Spike moaned, tilting his head to bare himself for the touch. “I bet you’re close, aren’t you?”

Spike nodded.

“I bet you want me to pick you up and bring you off, don’t you?”

Spike shook his head.

“No?”

He let the spike slip from his mouth enough to speak, still nuzzling dazedly at Carly’s thigh. “I wanna stay here.”

Spike could hear the smile in Bumblebee’s voice. “We can do that.” He reached his hand around him, filling the space between him and the berth. Spike’s breath caught at the touch, and he rocked into the big, smooth hand. Bumblebee moved with him, pulling away to tease and moving back to offer the warm, sweet friction.

“That’s right, Spike. Go on, sweetspark.” His voice was soft, lilting and coaxing in Spike’s ear.

Carly’s hands tangled in his hair while the tension built inside of him and he started to thrust faster.

“You like that, don’t you?” Bee asked. He wasn’t pulling away anymore. He’d made a cup with his hand, slick and warm against Spike’s cock.

“Yessir. Yes. I-” Spike cried out when he came, shivering in their hands under the shock of pleasure. He lay there, breathing hard as Carly gathered him up to her chest and Bumblebee curled around them. They petted him as he calmed, and he snuggled in between them, glowing with content.

“Good boy, Spike,” Bee murmured, kissing the back of his head. Spike could hear him take something from subspace. Then his strong, metal hand was holding him in place as he gently cleaned the fluid from between his legs. “Pretty boy.”

Spike opened his legs to make it easier for him. He loved how easily Bee handled him, even for something as simple as this. Bee threw the cloth in the wash basket and wrapped his arm around both of them again, drawing them close.

“I love you,” Spike said. He slipped into a doze, his body exhausted but his mind still drifting through the possibilities of Carly’s new tool, a smile on his lips.


End file.
